hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Katatsumuri
Katatsumuri is a citizen of the Sea Kingdom. He runs an inn on the edge of town, a convenient spot that attracts enough customers to get by on. While described as a welcoming establishment by those who have left there’s no denying the inn has a sort of eerie presence due to the various disappearances linked to it. Though as most customers tend to be from out of town the local police force seems to ignore its existence for the most part as he has yet to have a confrontation with an officer in all his years. Any decisive proof is usually taken care beforehand so even if it did come to such a point he is confident in his ability to walk away with his freedom. Though his self-assured nature may be the downfall of him one day. Was a member of the Four Horseman in high-school. His past still follows him to a degree but it’s only bothersome and not something he can’t handle. Despite becoming a member against his will he has grown attached to the other members (he’d never say that though unless he’s in a situation where he’s bleeding out and death is inevitable) and finds excuses to check on them every so often. Appearance Tsu isn’t an imposing figure though that’s all part of his deception. He has midlength cream colored hair which he keeps in an over the shoulder ponytail, tying it with the occasional scrunchie he received from Mic. His eyes are always closed as he sees with the antennas located on his forehead due to the ones in his sockets not actually being functional and maybe not even there in the first place. He’s perfectly capable of seeing things as well as any other person but often claims to be blind to make things easier for himself and to take advantage of those disabled parking spaces. Despite having an easygoing and humble appearance it’s hard to miss the way he carries himself. Even though he’s grown out of his earlier haughty tendencies he still carries the vainness of his previous years. You’ll never see him dressed anything but fashionably casual on any day where people can see him. Shirt? Always buttoned to the last one. Ties? He’s a literal master at tying them at this point. Pants? Somehow also manages to wear any kind like some kind of a businessman. In high school, his wardrobe was pretty similar. He had shorter hair as he was only starting to then grow it out (he regrets any photo taken during that time frame) and instead of having a permanent customer service smile he was more often seen with a scowl by peers. He appeared more standoffish during those years and he's used to getting comments from his old classmates about it much to his chagrin. Personality (Im working on it i just dont want to do this again if i somehow lose everything) I hate my work, but I'm in control I'm fearless now, but it cost my soul Save yourselves, the moon is full Under its power, gravitational pull Blood red lips, they shake like leaves You're flesh and blood, but what's underneath? Don't turn out the lights Kiss yourself goodnight cause there's a killer And he's coming after you Kiss yourself goodnight, tonight Cause there's a killer and he's coming after you It's alright to scream I'm screaming too, Why'd you think I do these things I do? For shadows haunted me like ghosts, So I became what I feared the most I conduct fear like electricity A man made monstrosity Don't turn out the lights Kiss yourself goodnight cause there's a killer And he's coming after you Kiss yourself goodnight, tonight Cause there's a killer and he's coming after you Relationships Mictilan While he didn’t particularly care for Mic back when they first met she has definitely grown on him since. She was the one to first invite him to her gang and by inviting I mean drag. By the eyes probably. He was persuaded by her persistence (and terrifying ability to not instantly keel when stabbed by his harpoon) and ended up joining bitterly. She is the only man or woman he’s ever been intimidated by. Orochi Their relationship is best described as complicated. While in high school the pair seemed to share genuine hatred of each other as Tsu didn’t think much of him other than ‘uncivilized’ and ‘actually brain dead’. That paired with the fact Oro has done many things to embarrass him (ie. spiking a beach ball in his face) didn’t exactly help either. Their time in the gang had mellowed out their relationship though and now they’re on friendly terms currently. You’d never guess though as Oro still does things such as poison his food with salt and Tsu has used his poison to send him into diabetic shock for doing things such as breaking a wall more than once. What good pals they are. Ukurage He’s more of a side note than anything. They share a friend group but they’ve never really carried out a real conversation. Most interactions are formal and brief. Umeme He's lived long enough in this ocean to know its a living hell down here but this child is pure and he wishes only good things for her. Bless. Cecil A good well-mannered boy and though this is not his child he still is proud of him. He can bring his turtle friend over any time to hang out. Renae He’s not really sure how to feel about Ren. Back in high school, he was the underclassmen that nearly gave him a heart attack by appearing out of absolutely nowhere. He found his confrontations on how he operates as a killer a bit distressing so he spent a lot of time trying to avoid him. He’s sort of accepted his presence now that they’re older and if he does see him he does say hi despite memories of being dragged under the ground surfacing every time he looks at him. Crimson Cichilids They’re not at each other's throats anymore so he doesn’t think about them much. Honestly, he can’t remember which ones he had stabbed during their gang wars. Trivia *I *Just *Need to know *If this works Gallery File:Cone-snail-close-og.jpg|Snail Category:Characters Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Giza Category:Male